Blade
Blade is a teacher and Bladed weapons specialist. He loves his brother Freezer and his knife Collection. He is very loving and caring but lurks on the side of hurt and pain from his past. 4-28-15 5,001 page!!!!!!!! This Oc was created an is Property of Takota95 Blade can see with a Black Vest, with ten Dagger and countless other knives and blades as well as he has a black metal mask. helmet t protect his nose and ears. His Helmet has no eyes as he is blind which is a terror factor to his opponents, because he can fight with his Sense better than any other Pup/. Bio Blade was first born into his family. As first born his dad taught him everything he knows and expected him to carry on the Family Tradition. Blade was very well rounded and taught, but he wanted to expand his knowledge from what he knew and travek beyond the family trading post and homestead. Blade wanted to go to college and become a teacher. His Father never approved of it and forbid him from going. This all erupted one night as both got into a fight and after a Paw fight Blade grabed his knives and backpack, he left and never returned. This experience would soon comback to haunt him during his Families attack. At the time when he left his Mother was ready to have Freezer but once his family parished he saw on the Family crest that his father gave him glowed on his mother Father, and sister had gone out alerting him that they had died. This was the worst thing that ever happen as he fell into a deep depression and hopelessness. Pryor to all of this was a 5 year period, from when he went to college then from when freezer was born a lot happened for both of them good and bad. Though through this complex story Good and hope would rise as both brothers would reunite for the geater good and become family once again. Though once Blade did Graduate Pensacola Christian College things were looking up. He had fallen in love and he had a been given a Job at the College as a History Professor. Following his Graduation his Love was murdered then his Family. Among this he tracked down his Loves Murder and Killed him he later went on the run. Though looking at his Family crest it started to glow, Then he remembered of hi brother. He went out in search of him tracking him down. He discovered first sight of him Foggy bottom at Devons family home. This would lead to hatred towards the peace keepers and several weeks of watching his brother before he revealed himself, and upon this he joined T.I.C and he and Freezer became very loveing and close as brothers could be. Personality Blades Personality is complex and he is very smart and caring but upon his Families and love death and murders he becomes violent and depressed. He would sleep all day and go all night, He would fight and kill murders and killers. Most of the time wanting to die but never being able to. Upon seeing Devon he picked a fight with him begging him to kill him but to his surprise Devon spared him. Upon follow events this snapped Blade out of his depression for good and he regained his faith and purpose to live. After this Blade reunited with Freezer and became a T.I.C History Teacher and then leader of the Enforcers Tactical squadron for T.I.C. He is now strict and focused and over protective of his little brother. Appearance Blade is blind so his eyes are as white as his fur. Blades is the splitting image of his brother except he is a lot bigger and very large ears. He wears a black vest that houses his knives and other gear. He is a bright white German shepherd with large claws and teeth since being raised as to hunt in upper North Alaska. Trivia, Weapons, and stuff Catchphrases I am a Blade! Why should I live! I am the greatest knife fighters in existence! My mere presence is fear!!! Random Blade is the greatest bladed weapon specialist in any Galaxy while his brother is the greatest sniper. Blade can Teleport at will. Blade, hates The Peace Keepers, Keith, and Devon for their actions so much he wants to cause them all to end! Blades best friends in the hole world has become Comet Fire and Romulus Claw.. Blade Carries a Large assortment of knives and Weapons. HE is so skilled that him being Blind does not even Matter when Fighting. His Hearing and smell has improved so much that he can smell an opponent 10 miles away as have enough strength to strike anyone or anything down with his Knives. Blade has become Mortal Enemies with Slash Reapers Brigade. The Types of Blades, Blade carries is an assortment of throwing knives, Daggers, switch blades, Butterfly knives, and long rifle bayonets even though he does not use a firearm ever. During a time of a past Battle Blade lost his Trainee Vulture, he later found him as a Pawn of Reaper's Brigade. He has vowed to find and save him. Blade has taken on a Pup Trainee named Zap. Zap id Blind like Blade but Blade sees much potential in him. (Side Note Zap is Sonic the Fox'x OC) Fighting Skills Blade is a feared and respected T.I.C Agents and Soldier, his abilities to fight are incredible. Blade though is Blind, but his senses are hightened. He can hear and smell better then any other. His Weapons of Choice are blade and Knives. As well as before joining his brother in Trussia he trained in Japan, China, and all over Europe in various combat abilities and marshal arts. Upon Joining Trussia, T.I.C, and the T.R.A he will train ins 4,500 Trussian Fight Methods and Tactics. His body is his ultimate weapon. He also where a black Steel helmet as well as Black armor. Category:Pups Category:Fanon pups